


Jealous (Who Me)

by badgertryingtowrite



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Humor, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgertryingtowrite/pseuds/badgertryingtowrite
Summary: Why is Korra so sure Hiroshi must be an equalist? Is it because she's jealous of Mako and Asami's relationship? Takes place in episode 1.07. This is a very serious fanficTM.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Jealous (Who Me)

Korra was confused and frustrated as she watched Beifong's officers search every crate and shelf in the Future Industries warehouse. How could the search have turned up nothing. She was sure of what she had heard; Hiroshi was an equalist. But everyone else was convinced he must be innocent. Korra locked eyes with Mako and she was in no mood to have him say I told you so as he drew her aside. "So, I hope you're convinced now," Mako said.

"No I'm not. I don't care how cooperative Hiroshi is being. I know he's lying." Korra spat back frustrated that she knew he was saying what they all must be thinking.

"Why are you doing this? Are you that jealous of me and Asami?" Mako retorted, sure that he had won.

"What! Don't be ridiculous I'm not jealous of you and Asami." Korra was shocked by the accusation and more rattled than she cared to admit.

"Oh come on Korra. Everyone can see the way you look at us when we're together. There's no point in denying it after the way you've been acting."

"Jealous? I'm not jealous of you and Asami. I mean sure Asami is beautiful, and smart, and a great driver, and sweet, and her hair is amazing, and she's so sophisticated, and whenever our eyes meet it feels like I'll never be able to look away but no I'm not jealous."

Mako stared at her taken aback, "I meant that you were jealous of Asami… for dating me… Korra are you jealous of me dating Asami?

Korra stared at Mako with a shocked expression and her mouth open at what she had just said.

Mako broke the silence, "Korra, are you jealous of me? Korra?"


End file.
